Talk:Primeval Armor Remnants
not entirely sure of the value of this article besides acting as a gallery for all the heroes in one place, however the article name suggests that it is meant to be one that already exists in the non plural form. --''Lemming64'' 18:44, 22 December 2006 (CST) :I just spent about 2 minutes trying to figure out which heroes this article applied to, until i saw your comment and inferred that there must have once been a list of applicable heroes that was later taken out. in the end, i wound up going to the hero armorsmith in gate of anguish to verify my hypothesis. this, plus the note at the bottom pertaining to EOTN heroes, plus the fact that every other armor remnant article calls out which heroes it applies to, leads me to believe that this information should be placed back into the article. therefore, i have done so. hopefully it will save someone else the time that i wasted verifying information that i'm sure others just assumed was well-known. --Eudas 01:05, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Note that this article is about remnants. There is a separate article about Primeval Armor that shows the information you are looking for. This article links to it in the second sentence.--209.6.184.25 01:52, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, but examine the articles for Mysterious Armor Pieces, Stolen Sunspear Armor, and Deldrimor Armor Remnant for comparison. They all call out the applicable heroes in the first section of the armor remnant page. --Eudas 19:45, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::: A fair point. I would encourage you to format the additonal information in a way that is consistent with the other articles.--209.6.112.224 01:57, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Remnant(s) I merged Primeval Armor Remnant with this page assuming that the in-game name for a single item is Primeval Armor Remnants. Can someone please confirm? --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 04:55, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Yes, it is. 134.130.4.46 11:52, 13 February 2007 (CST) Only 15/character Primeval armor only drops For each character 15 times, mean each character can only have 15 armor. Any confirmation of this? :This seems like faulty logic as well. First off, where is it confirmed that there are only 15 armor drops per character? Secondly, assuming the 15 armor drops is true, can a character buy more? If it is true that only 15 armors drop per character, that doesn't necessarily mean that each character can only have 15 armors. AFAIK, Gaile has only hinted that there are a limited number of hero armor drops per character; nothing is confirmed. I'm removing that line from the article pending further information/testing/confirmation. Jinkas 23:33, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, there are exactly 15 heroes, so I don't see why you would even need more than 15 Remnants. 75.134.23.139 14:23, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::Has anyone confirmed this since preview weekend, and also is the armor crafted for all other heroes from EotN making the page's 'all heroes' statement still true?--Prymael 08:11, 29 August 2007 (CDT) appear in inventory? I found one on the floor after killing the dreadspawn maw :-/ — Skuld 13:05, 10 March 2007 (CST) Clarify "This item does not drop, but instead appears in players' inventories at random whenever a Domain of Anguish chest is opened" Demonic Chest? --Ckal Ktak 15:13, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :No, Domain chest. Like the ones after beating each area. --50x19px user:Zerris 15:18, 17 April 2007 (CDT) There is no armor drop for everyone in the Mallyx end chest, it is now just a green weapon. The page needs to be updated. Persuadu 04:01, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Runes and Insignias Do runes/insignias you applied to the original armor carry over to the upgraded armor? Yep. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:16, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Not only the four lord "drop" them Last night we got 2 remnants (one for me and other one for a guildy) after killing Lord Jadoth's servants: Shaunur the Divine and Turep, Maker of Orphans. --Crigore 03:44, 23 July 2007 (CDT) About EotN heroes. Why not to make an update so you can make primeval armor also to EotN heroes? (78.27.76.125 18:24, 23 October 2007 (UTC)) :Anet doesn't do back compatibility most of the time. For example, no Para or Derv armors in Factions. It's a shame really. Sirocco 19:32, 23 October 2007 (UTC)